The Search
by MonkeyGirl
Summary: Arnold has just graduated from high school and is about to take an adventure that will change his life.
1. Default Chapter

Oh goody, another story with Arnold as a teenager! How original! Well, maybe you'll like this story. Hopefully. And if not? Oh well. I've tried to stay as loyal as possible to the show so forgive me if I contradict it at anytime. I don't know what goes on in the movie yet, besides Helga's confession, so let's just pretend that it never happened for now. It's just a story so calm down.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Craig Bartlett and Co. and anything else belongs to fucking Dickelodeon, the bastards.  
  
  
  
The Search: chapter 1  
  
The last day of high school. For four long years, they had put up with so much. Helga was on the edge of her seat as the teacher handed out the last of the graded papers. Only two more minutes, she told herself.  
  
"Well, this is it," the teacher said. "I hope all of you have a wonderful summer before college starts. Each of you will go your own separate ways, but always remember that you will bring your memories and experiences with you through life. Whether it was your first love, your first taste of the real world, or even-" he was cut off by the bell.  
  
"Thank god..." Helga sighed and eagerly gathered her things. "It's over..."  
  
"What? high school... or his speech?" Gerald asked from behind her.  
  
"Both," she smiled as she made her way to the door. Out in the halls, there was a mad rush of lockers slamming, kids celebrating, and a lot of running. Mainly towards the exit...  
  
"Helga," she heard Phoebe say from behind her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," Helga replied flatly. "I'm going home."  
  
"Why? The gang is going to go out tonight, you're not coming?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"But Helga!"  
  
"I know I know, last night to be together, yada yada yada..." she said and turned around. And bumped straight into Arnold. "Jeez, Arnoldo, you think after all these years of walking you'd get it right. I guess you find something new to screw up everyday," Helga said rubbing her head.  
  
"That's great Helga," he sighed, "are you coming with us tonight or what."  
  
"I think I'm going to be busy-"  
  
"Please Helga. It would mean a lot to me if you came."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well sure, everybody's going to be there and you need to be too. So, meet you at the movie theater at 8:00? And then to the party at my place?" he said hopefully.  
  
Helga hesitated for a moment but then said, "Yeah yeah, whatever football head. I'll be there but not because you want me to, but because... Olga's in town and I don't want to be around her for the rest of the night. Got it?"  
  
"Great. Thanks Helga," he said and walked away towards Gerald.  
  
"What a schmuck... Arnold, the pathetic dreamer. Wanting to have a cliche 'one last night of best buddies' crap," smirked Helga as she opened her locker. She began gently tearing down the pictures lining the metal walls and putting them in a little pink notebook. "What a complete idiot..."  
  
"So... Phoebe is going to be there?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I just talked to Rhonda and Eugene, they're coming too."  
  
"But Phoebe is going, right??" he asked Arnold again.  
  
"Yeah... is there a problem?"  
  
"Of course there's a problem! Hello, can't stand her, remember?!"  
  
"Gerald," Arnold said sincerely, "can't you just let it go? Just because you two had a falling out three years ago doesn't mean you can't get along for one last night. I know you can handle that, right?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess so..."  
  
"Hey Arnold!" Harold shouted from down the hall. "Party at 10 o'clock, right!? At the Sunset Arms boarding house on-"  
  
"Yes... Harold!" Arnold sighed as everyone around them stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Party? I'm there," everyone in the halls were mumbling. "Yeah, I'm there."  
  
"Anyway," Arnold continued, "see you at eight."  
  
  
  
Helga paced around in her bedroom and looked at the clothes thrown all over the bed. "Criminy, why do I care what I'm wearing to the party anyway." She picked up a pink spaghetti strap dress and held it up next to her. "Why is everything I own pink!?" she shouted angrily and threw it back on her bed. "And this dumb hair..." Helga sighed as she ran her fingers through her straight hair. For a second, she almost pulled it up into a pigtail, but she stopped herself. She decided that she would wear that old dress anyway. And she left her hair alone. "Why would I care what anybody thinks of me."  
  
Helga stepped into the dress and pulled it up around her, but was having some trouble. "When's the last time I wore this, fourth grade??" she said sarcastically. Helga gritted her teeth and pulled, only to hear a loud rip. With age comes the body, the fuller hips, the bigger bust, and everything else. She was still tall and skinny, but now all the boys had caught up to her and she usually found herself looking up at some of the gang... except for Arnold. He was still about three inches shorter than she was.  
  
The door to Olga's room opened slowly and Helga stuck her head in. Of course Olga wasn't really in town like Helga had told Arnold. She just needed an excuse to be around him. Because, yes, she was still in love with him. Maybe not as bad when she was younger, but that same feeling still welled up inside of her whenever she could catch a glimpse of that oddly shaped head. He was still her idol. Her safety net when life got too hard. Etcetera. After middle school, the obsession had calmed. She rarely visited the shrine that was still in the depths of her closet, but the poems and the love letters were piled in boxes and notebooks that almost touched the ceiling. And they kept coming.  
  
Helga opened her absent sister's wardrobe and looked around nervously to make sure that no one was watching. "Too ugly... too old... too frilly," she said as she picked through the hanging clothes. "Too girly... too flashy... too short." Then she came upon a black cotton dress that tied around the neck and didn't show too much skin like the other dresses. "Too perfect." she smiled as she admired herself in the mirror after she had slipped it on. She checked the length of the bottom and was satisfied to see that it was right above the knee. Any further and the dress would have been torn off and plunged back with the rest. Helga picked up a pair of black strapped shoes with a wide heel and shrugged. "As long as they're not pumps..."  
  
And with that, she was done. No makeup, no special hair, just Helga in a simple black dress. That's how she liked it. Unibrow still intact.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said that you were leaving..." Eric said as he leaned closer to Nancy.  
  
"I... changed my mind. I love you Eric!" she said and began sobbing unrealistically.  
  
"What a load of-" Helga said angrily, but was shushed mid-sentenced by Rhonda.  
  
"This is the good part!" she whispered and then fixed herself back on the movie screen.  
  
Helga sighed and slouched in her seat. She boredly watched as the two main characters shared a long, romantic, passionate kiss. And then they were both killed by a robot/alien/evil twin with a laser gun. This sucks, she said to herself. Helga's eyes wandered around the dark movie theater. Beside her was Phoebe and next to Phoebe was Rhonda and Lila. On Helga's other side was Sid and Stinky. In front of her was Harold, Curly, Eugene, Gerald, and most importantly, Arnold right in front of her. She smiled and kicked his seat as hard as she could.  
  
"Hey!" Arnold said as he dropped the bucket of popcorn that he was holding in his lap. He looked over his shoulder only to see Helga staring at the screen.  
  
"Down in front, football head, I can't see over your hair," she whispered bitterly.  
  
Arnold sighed heavily and turn back around. "And I invited her..."  
  
After the movie let out, they all started the walk to the boarding house. "Well that was two hours of my life I'll never get back," Gerald said.  
  
"Don't forget the four dollars and fifty cents too," Helga added.  
  
"Oh come on guys, that wasn't so bad," Eugene said cheerfully. "Personally, I thought it was great. And the special effects were spectacular."  
  
"Well I liked the relationship between Eric and Nancy," Lila said.  
  
"Oh my god..." Arnold said slowly and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Wow, looks like somebody is having a big party tonight," Harold said as he looked up on top of a building and saw lots of people and lights. "Say... isn't that-"  
  
"Yes Harold. That's the boarding house..." Gerald said.  
  
Arnold burst through the front door and his jaw dropped. "Hey shortman, welcome home," his grandpa shouted over the loud music and the seemingly millions of people swarming the hallway.  
  
"Grandpa! Who are all these people?!"  
  
"Your little friends... I assume. They all showed up for the party and I just figured that you invited all of them."  
  
"I don't even know them!"  
  
"Oh... boy, isn't this embarrassing!" he cackled, but then stopped when he saw Arnold's expression.  
  
"It's okay Arnold," Lila said putting a hand on his shoulder, "the more the merrier."  
  
"Now this is a party!" Curly shouted and ran inside, disappearing in the crowd of people.  
  
"This is so wrong..." Arnold sighed as everyone went inside.  
  
"Hey Harold, thank for telling us about the party," some guy said. "This is great."  
  
There were even more people up on the roof. Almost all of the food that his grandma had prepared had been eaten but the bright strings of lights and most of the decorations were still there. Though the afternoon skies had been clear, dark clouds were beginning to cloud over the neighborhood, blocking out the moon. There was a light sound of thunder in the distance.  
  
"Come on Sid, hurry up!" Stinky said.  
  
"Okay, just hold on a minute."  
  
"Shouldn't we ask Arnold first you guys-"  
  
"No Curly, are you crazy?!" Harold said.  
  
"Well yeah, usually..." he replied.  
  
"If we tell Arnold about this, he'll get really mad," Sid said as he poured a bottle of Vodka into the big bowl of punch. "There we go..."  
  
"Okay everybody, who wants to play pin the tail on the monkey!" Grandma called.  
  
"I think we're a little too old and sophisticated for those types of games, Grandma," Arnold smiled.  
  
"OOO! Me! I do!" Harold yelled eagerly and left the punch bowl.  
  
"Nice party ya got going on here, football head," Helga grinned. "I especially love that couple making out in your room."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," he sighed.  
  
"Nope. It's getting pretty hot and heavy down there too. Hey, maybe you could watch and learn a thing or two," she said, heading towards the direction of the punch bowl that suprisingly had a large group of people around it. Arnold sighed again and watched her walk away.  
  
"You okay Arnold?" Gerald asked from behind him.  
  
"Yeah, just peachy. Where have you been?"  
  
"Avoiding Phoebe."  
  
"Oh Gerald, come on! I thought we agreed that you would let this thing go."  
  
"I know man, but everytime I see her... I just get nervous and I can't take it. And she tried talking to me, but I couldn't find anything to say..."  
  
"Arnold, I don't mean to interrupt but this punch tastes very parculiar..." Lila said.  
  
"Hey, are you Arnold?" somebody asked. "Well, someone broke your stereo and someone else broke your bed, but I don't know who so I'm gonna leave now."  
  
"Arnold, come play a game with us!" he heard his grandma say.  
  
He walked away from all of them, trying to let go of his frustration. "Poor me a cup, would ya Helga."  
  
"Sure thing," she grinned. "Rough time?"  
  
"Yeah, I got problems out the ass. Lila was right, this does taste a little weird."  
  
"Well, if your grandma made it..."  
  
"I guess you're right," he said. Thunder rumbled in the sky again.  
  
Later that night or early the next morning, after a couple cups of punch, the gang finally managed to find each other and sit in one big group in a corner of the roof. Some others had joined, such as Iggy, Brainy, Sheena, and Big Patty that hadn't been able to go to the movie.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that," Helga laughed loudly after hearing another story told by Gerald. They all started laughing too.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Dang, it must be two o'clock in the mornin'," Stinky answered. "Almost everybody else has done left."  
  
"Maybe we should be going," Lila suggested. "I'm ever so sleepy."  
  
"Are you kiddin', I could do this all night!" Helga said.  
  
"Yeah I'm having a great time. And I think it's time that I gave a little speech," Arnold said, stumbling a little as he stood up.  
  
"Oh yes, it's definitely time to leave," Rhonda said.  
  
"What has it been now, fourteen years? Fifteen? And now everything's all over between us. Well I don't think it is. Phoebe, you're going off to some big college. Gerald, I know you've got that sports scholarship and Helga, you've got so many colleges after you. Well, I'm not sure what I'm doing. I haven't made up my mind yet. But I know that we'll meet up somewhere along the way. When we're all rich adults in a business meeting. Or maybe even as old people in a retirement home. But you guys, we have something here. And I don't think that we'll ever lose it. We haven't lost it yet and we're not gonna."  
  
"You're right Arnold," Helga said standing up too. "I can't make much sense of what you're saying because I think somebody put a little something in the punch, but yeah I'm with ya pal."  
  
  
  
After everybody had left and said their good-byes, Helga stayed behind with Arnold on the roof talking for another hour.  
  
"You.. you are such a liar!" Helga laughed. "I never did that."  
  
"Oh yes you did," Arnold said, draining the last of the punch from his cup. "You beat the crap out of him that one time."  
  
"Well, he was always around me breathing in that... annoying way. I couldn't stand it," she sighed. "And he was in love with me for the longest time, but I was in love with someone else." There was a flash of lightening and another crack of thunder, but this time it brought rain. Laughing, they ran to Arnold's window that led to his room.  
  
Arnold climbed down the ladder built into the wall and collapsed on the bed. Helga was next, but when she hit, the bed made a loud cracking sound. "Somebody broke your bed," she snickered. "Anyway, what was I saying?"  
  
"Something about liking someone else?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, not so much liking, but obsession comes to mind."  
  
"Well, who was it?"  
  
Helga squeezed the water out of her hair and snickered again. "Well, Arnold, I've been meaning to tell you something for... about fifteen years. And whenever I tried to, I kept seeing everyone making fun of me. 'They're all going to laugh at you!' you know, that sort of thing. But all these years of me tormenting you... me calling you names and bossing you around, well in reality you were the one who I loved."  
  
"You're kidding," he said, starting to chuckle. "No way, it can't be."  
  
"It's pretty damn funny, ain't it," she asked. "But yes, it's the sad truth."  
  
"You know, we need to go on a road trip," he said randomly. "I've always... wanted to go travel around the world. Search for my parents."  
  
"That... is a great idea," she said. "You know, we're probably not going to remember any of this in the morning."  
  
"We should really write some of this stuff down," Arnold said, getting off the bed to get a pencil and paper. He stumbled back onto the bed and started to write.  
  
Things to remember:  
  
-Go on road trip to search for parents with Helga and friends  
  
"Okay, what else?" he asked. "Oh yeah."  
  
-Helga loves you  
  
-a whole lot  
  
"You promise you'll go with me?" Arnold asked.  
  
"For you Arnold? Anything. I give you my word."  
  
"Good," he said and added 'Helga promises'.  
  
  
  
Helga's eyes twitched open as she felt the sun's bright rays streak across her face. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked at her surroundings to figure out where she was. She didn't recognize anything and the blinding headache didn't help. At all. But she did recognize the person under her. That distinctly shaped head...  
  
"Oh.. please no..."she whispered. What the hell happened, she asked herself, very afraid of the answer. "Come on Helga... remember... remember..."  
  
Arnold moved under her and wrapped his arms around her. Something dropped on the floor. Helga, trying to gain control of herself, peeked over the edge of the bed. She realized it was the pencil and the paper from last night, but it was face down so she couldn't read what it said. Gently and slowly, she reached down and picked it up, gritting her teeth as she did so. Please don't let him wake up...  
  
He moved again, but this time he sighed happily. "Lila..."  
  
Lila!?!? her mind screamed. Not now, Helga, she told herself. There are more important things to deal with right now... like why you are in Arnold's bed. She read the scribbled writing and almost screamed. I.. TOLD HIM!?!? Helga almost died. She needed so badly to get away from him. Maybe he won't remember, she pleaded. Just as slowly as she had picked up the paper, she slid out of his arms and onto the floor. Thank you, thank you, free at last. She madly erased the part about loving him and made sure that there was not a trace of the writing. She then left everything like it had been and opened the door to his room quietly.  
  
"Oskar, did you eat my sandwich? Again?!" she heard somebody shout angrily. "Answer me! Okay fine, I'm just not gonna leave your door until you come out and face me like a man!"  
  
"That could take forever," she heard Grandpa say.  
  
"So be it!"  
  
"Great," Helga sighed, "I can't let them see me." The only other way was through the skylight. She stepped on the bed again and cringed when she heard a loud crack. Oh yeah, forgot about that. Wait, did we break the bed? Oh god, what have I done...  
  
She climbed out of the window and breathed the morning air happily. She gently closed the window and sighed with relief. Helga hesitated in leaving though. She couldn't help but stare at the sleeping figure down below, wishing silently that she could have stayed in his arms. "Oh Arnold," she whispered. "If only I could tell you the truth and not run away from you. I'm nineteen, I'm too old to be acting like this."  
  
After Helga returned to her own room, she immediately phoned Phoebe. "Phebes, I left at the party with you last night, got it?"  
  
"But Helga, didn't you stay with Arnold after I left?"  
  
"No. I left... with YOU. Understand?"  
  
"Ooh, I see. So... what happened?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I'm not really sure... but I told him about my obsession... with icecream."  
  
Helga heard Phoebe gasp and then ask, "What did he say??"  
  
"Well, I think he laughed."  
  
"Laughed?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Harold or one of our boys put something in the punch last night. Probably Vodka. I don't remember much of anything and I all know is that I woke up in ... a big bowl of icecream. So I got the hell outta there as quickly as possible. But if anybody asks... especially that icecream... I left with you and I stayed at your house last night."  
  
"Sure Helga. But... are you going to tell him the truth next time you see him?"  
  
"Are you INSANE?? Of course not Phoebe, so just drop it. I'll call you later, okay? Bye." She slammed the phone down and relaxed on her bed. "What have I gotten myself into," Helga asked as she rubbed her aching head.  
  
Arnold sat up in his bed and looked around. He was confused for a second, not remembering where he was or who he was with. But nobody was in his room, except for Abner sleeping on the floor by his bed. Arnold smiled and tried to pick him up, but Abner had gained too much weight and he couldn't. Something else caught his eye. "Things to remember?"  
  
The phone rang at Helga's house. Figuring it was Phoebe, she picked it up and answered, "Any other questions we need to go over Phoebe?"  
  
"Helga, it's Arnold."  
  
"ARNOLD? I ... uh yeah, how ya doin' hair boy?"  
  
"Not so good, I have the worst headache and I feel kinda sick. But I called to ask you something..."  
  
"Yeah?" she gulped. "Well, hurry it up, I don't got all day!"  
  
"I found a piece of paper on the floor... and I don't remember writing it. And you must have helped write it, because you name's on here."  
  
"My... name??" she asked, her voice wavering. I know I erased everything! she told herself. What if I didn't... what if he can still read it??  
  
"Yeah... it says 'Things to do' and then it says 'Go on road trip to search for parents with Helga and friends'."  
  
"Oh pssh, THAT. I remember that... " she laughed nervously.  
  
"You do??"  
  
"Sure! We wrote that... right before I LEFT. WITH PHEOBE. But we weren't thinking straight, Arnoldo, it's no big deal. It's just a stupid list."  
  
"I know... but there's something else here."  
  
"T-there is?" she stammered.  
  
"Yeah, it also says that you promise. You promised that you'd go with me."  
  
"Oh... that," she said slowly. I knew I left something, she sighed to herself.  
  
"And... I was just calling to ask you that... if there was someway I could get Gerald and maybe even Phoebe or some others to go with me... would you go?"  
  
"To search for your parents??"  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like a really good idea, although I don't remember writing it down. But it's in my handwriting."  
  
"It's a good idea sure, but we don't have a lot of money to fund this little field trip, understand?"  
  
"But... if I could get the money... would you go?"  
  
"Why would I wanna go ANYWHERE with you football head?!"  
  
"Because apparently, you promised. And I know that when Helga G. Pataki gives her word, she means it."  
  
"Arnold..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's not going to work. You couldn't possibly raise enough money to travel around the world. And we don't even know where your parents are! They could be dea-... they could be lost in the jungles of god knows where and we would never be able to find them! It would be a waste of good money for college and I know we're gonna need it." After Arnold's end was silent for a moment, Helga added, "I'm sorry Arnold, it just couldn't possibly work."  
  
"Oh... okay Helga..." he said softly, she could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"But," she sighed, "If you could, and I mean IF you could get enough money AND a good start AND some good information about your parents... then I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Then I promiseIwillgo,"she said quickly.  
  
"You really mean it Helga??"  
  
"Yeah whatever, now leave me alone and don't call me again unless you have a really good reason to, GOT IT?!"  
  
"Thanks Helga," he said, but she had already hung up.  
  
Arnold stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for his turn for the shower. Ernie stepped out, wrapped in a towel, and said, "It's all yours kid."  
  
He wiped the mirror off with a towel and looked closely at his reflection. He felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Arnold took off his clothes that he had been wearing since last night and stepped into the shower. There was a cold blast of water and he welcomed the feeling. As he relaxed in the shower, he tried desperately to remember what had happened. He could have sworn that someone had been with him. Immediately, he hoped that it had been Lila, but he knew that she would never be caught dead in a boy's room at night without a chaperone. And after all, she still didn't have any feelings for him.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around his waist. Maybe Rhonda? No, she was too preoccupied with Harold. Only Arnold knew about their secret relationship. If word got out, then Rhonda's life would be over, as she so delicately stated. Sheena? No. Phoebe? No, she had left with Helga. Arnold stepped up to the mirror again and combed his hair down so that it laid back on the left side and bangs hung above his eyes on the right side. "Well, I know one thing," he said as he wrung his little blue hat out and placed it on his head backwards. "It sure wasn't Helga."  
  
Questions? Comments? Email me at retardofdoom@yahoo.com. I hope you like the story so far... it's gonna get better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything,blah blah blah. Although this might be something like the second movie 'The Jungle', don't blame me if it ends up being similar (if we even get to see it).  
  
  
  
The Search: chapter 2  
  
Gerald threw a baseball up in the air and caught it inches from his face. He stared up at the ceiling and exhaled sharply. Then he looked over at the papers about his sports scholarship covering his night stand and threw the ball again. It came back down with help from gravity and smacked him on his face. He sat up on the bed, rubbing his sore forehead.  
  
"Gerald, Arnold's here," he heard his mother call.  
  
A picture of the gang caught his eye next to the papers. He saw himself standing next to Phoebe. "What was up with my hair," he said aloud. Gerald looked at Phoebe again and smiled sadly.  
  
"Gerald, boy can't you hear me??" his mother asked as she stuck her head through the doorway.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said and walked out of his room. Arnold was waiting out on the stairs in front.  
  
  
  
"So you don't know who it was?" Gerald asked.  
  
"No, I'm not even sure there was somebody with me. It's just a blur. You don't have a hangover, do you?"  
  
"Nope. I only had two cups. You... you had about eight. And that was before I left."  
  
"Gerald, why didn't you stop me?" Arnold asked.  
  
"It looked like you were having a great time!" he smiled. "Especially with Helga G. Pataki."  
  
"Huh?" he asked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Oh yeah, 'you two were like peas and carrots'," he laughed.  
  
"Did you see her go home with Phoebe last night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I think so."  
  
"Oh... well I guess we were really out of it," he said.  
  
"So, what did you have to tell me?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Arnold said. He pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Gerald. "I wrote this sometime last night and well, I think it is a good idea."  
  
"Arnold..." Gerald shook his head while reading.  
  
"Yeah, I've already discussed it with Helga and she gave me a reality check, but still Gerald. Don't you think it's a great idea??"  
  
"Well sure, but... that's all it can be. It's a great dream to have Arnold, really."  
  
"So... you don't think we could do this either. I see. You know, I expected Helga to disagree, but you're my best friend Gerald. I thought of all people, YOU would stand behind me no matter what," Arnold said as he stood up.  
  
"Arnold..."  
  
"Well I'll go by myself then," he said walking away. "I'm gonna find my parents no matter what, even if nobody believes in me."  
  
"I've told you the story before, Arnold," Grandpa said as he sat down on the couch in the living room. "They went back to that village and were never seen again."  
  
"But where was the village?"  
  
"I have no idea, they didn't tell me."  
  
Arnold pulled down a heavy photo album from the shelf and placed it on the wooden coffee table with a loud thump. "There's gotta be something here," he said, mainly to himself. He lifted the heavy cover and brushed away most of the dust from the first page. "Are you sure you don't have any more pictures?"  
  
"Hmm..." Grandpa said, squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin, "Let's see. I'm pretty sure that there aren't any in that album..."  
  
"Is this me?" he heard Arnold ask him. He looked at the old photo that Arnold was holding. There was a baby in a crib with an oddly shaped head.  
  
"Yes I do believe it is. Look at your little airplane how cute!" Grandpa said.  
  
"Grandpa..." he sighed.  
  
"Well I'm afraid you're out of luck, Shortman. We didn't take many pictures of your parents. Although there might be some in the basement where we store our old things..."  
  
The light bulb in the basement flickered on and Arnold made his way down the creaky stairway. Boxes and old, dusty furniture lined the walls on one side and then Grandpa's tools and workbench was on the other side. As he was digging through the dirty boxes, he came upon one with a familiar handwriting on it. 'Kimba's Stuff' it read and he instantly knew it was Grandma's writing. Arnold struggled with the box, which was buried under others, but he finally managed to pull it away and under the light.  
  
Arnold swallowed hard and lifted one of the flaps. He pulled out a mobile and held it up to let the little figures swing and move around. He smiled warmly and set it down next to him. Next, he took out his baby blanket, some of his old baby toys, the toy airplane that was in the picture he had found earlier, and another picture album. Arnold flipped through the album excitedly, expecting to find some good pictures of his parents, but to his dismay he found none. Just pictures of him through his birth to first grade.  
  
"Finding anything?" he heard Grandma ask him from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Not really," he sighed. "But it's nice to see my old stuff again." Arnold held up the plane and smiled, remembering all of his adventures that he had taken in it.  
  
"Well dinner's ready... and if you're not up here in ten minutes, those dirty coyotes are gonna eat your food. Again."  
  
"Okay Grandma."  
  
  
  
"Olga! There's some guy waiting for you!" Big Bob Pataki yelled from the living room over the loud TV. Helga stuck her head through the kitchen doorway.  
  
"For me?" she asked. Helga walked to the front door and opened it to reveal a smiling Arnold. "What do you want now."  
  
"Guess what I have."  
  
"A football shaped head?" she grinned.  
  
"No," he breathed. "No. Remember when you said that you'd go with me to look for my parents if I got a good start?"  
  
"Unfortunately..."  
  
"Well, I couldn't find one," Arnold said.  
  
"Oh. And your point is..."  
  
"All I have is this picture," he said holding up the picture with his parents that he had kept in his drawer in the shelf next to his bed.  
  
"It's just a picture though," she said examining it closely. "You need some info about them. You don't know what kind of places they could be. This is all you have?"  
  
"And this," he said, holding up the toy airplane.  
  
"A toy?" Helga asked. "Well gee Arnold, why don't we just hop in this thing now and fly all over the world. Hell, there's even room for the whole gang!" she said dryly.  
  
"Thanks Helga," Arnold sighed.  
  
"Let me see this," she said, grabbing the plane from his hands. "What's this?" Helga opened the door on the small plane and pulled out a folded piece of old paper. "It look's like some kind of map..."  
  
"Helga," he said amazed, getting behind her to look over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you think this is?"  
  
"It's our good start," Arnold smiled.  
  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the sun was just disappearing over the city's horizon. Outside of Rhonda's house, someone was waiting at the front door. There was a loud knock and Rhonda jumped to answer it.  
  
"Hi Rhonda-" Harold said, but was yanked inside.  
  
"What are you doing??" she demanded. "Do you want everyone in the whole neighborhood to know about us?"  
  
"Well yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You know I do."  
  
"Well I don't," she said. "If they found out... oh my god can you imagine?"  
  
"I just don't understand why we can't tell our friends," Harold said. "Hey, are you cooking something because it sure smells good and I'm kind of hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"Yes... Harold," she sighed. Her mood lightened up and she smiled. "Just don't touch anything. I don't want my parents to know you were here. And try to walk as little as possible... you're leaving footprint indentions in the carpet..."  
  
"Hey, guess what happens in two days," he said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"We graduate?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, it's our one year anniversary."  
  
"Oh yes, because that's way more important," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't we go out to dinner somewhere nice. I'll buy."  
  
"You know you don't have any money. You don't even have a job."  
  
"I applied to so many places but they haven't called me back!" Harold whined. "And I can get some money!"  
  
"Oh really," she scoffed. Rhonda opened the fridge and took out some Chinese food cartons and placed them on the counter in front of Harold. He opened one of the cartons up and started eating.  
  
"Yes really. I'm not some kind of stupid baby."  
  
"Of course you're not," Rhonda said as she wiped some food off of his face with a napkin. "You really think I'm stupid don't you?"  
  
"You're the one who said it, not me," she said.  
  
"But you agreed with me!"  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Fine," Harold said. "First thing tomorrow, I'm going to get a job no matter what. Then I'll be the one who pays for everything."  
  
"Harold, you don't have to do that," she said softly.  
  
"But I want to. Besides, I've made up my mind."  
  
"Wow," she said. "I like this attitude..."  
  
"So maybe... if I get a job and... make something of myself... you won't be ashamed of me? And we can tell everybody?"  
  
"Mmm... I don't know," Rhonda said. "We'll just see."  
  
Keeping their relation hid from the world, except Arnold of course, had been the most difficult thing that Rhonda had ever experienced. She hadn't even told Nadine. For one whole year, they had kept their love a secret. It wasn't exactly a perfect relationship, but Harold truly did love Rhonda. He just didn't know if those feelings were mutual.  
  
They had realized that there were feelings beyond friendship after one of her many parties. Harold had been checking out the food tables in the living room, alone, and Rhonda was upset because she had just been dumped by one of her boyfriends. One thing led to another and she ended up using him to get over her heartache. Little did she know what that little fling would lead to.  
  
"Do you have any more of that imported, fancy icecream??"  
  
  
  
Arnold spread the map out on his bed and sat down to look at it. A small tear ran down the middle from the top, but he could easily make out what it said. "The Jungles of South America," he said to himself.  
  
"Arnold," Grandpa said after knocking and entering the room. "Are you all set for graduation? Oh, are you still looking at that map?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't help but think this is a huge piece to the puzzle, Grandpa. I'm finally going to find them I just know it. Look, there's a city that's circled in red ink... maybe that's where they were going."  
  
"I thought you wanted to go to that college a few cities away..."  
  
"I know, but Grandpa this is huge!" Arnold said. "I've waited for so long to see my parents again..."  
  
"Oh," he said softly, not wanting to hurt Arnold's feelings. "Well I guess college can wait. And in the meantime, you can use your college fund to pay for the trip."  
  
"You really mean that Grandpa?" he asked, his eyes full of excitement.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, thoughts and worries crossing his mind. "I'm sure."  
  
"Well then first thing tomorrow, we'll start looking for things we need. Is anybody going with you?"  
  
"I talked to Gerald and he seemed doubtful. I don't know about him... but Helga promised me that she would go."  
  
"Helga Pataki? You mean the girl that's constantly tormenting you and calling you names? You want to go on a trip with her? And she agreed??"  
  
"Well yeah... besides, I need all the people I can get."  
  
"Alright Shortman..." he smiled. "But before you set your heart on this, will you think about it tonight? Just give it a little more thought."  
  
"Okay Grandpa. Thanks again."  
  
That night, Arnold dreamed of running through a jungle, heavy palm fronds all around him. Either something was chasing him or he was running to something... maybe both. Someone called his name, but he kept running. He could barely hear anything over the sound of his heart beating and his heavy breathing. Up ahead, he knew what he was going to find. And so he kept running... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys, thanks for your kind words! I'm so glad you're liking this story! Wanna see what I think Arnold and Helga look like in my story? For Arnold, http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/forum/arn.jpg and for Helga, http://www.geraldfield.com/unofficial/forum/helg.jpg. I only drew their heads because I am lazy. Just imagine Arnold in some loose jeans and Helga in some... tight jeans? I don't know, whatever you want them to look like. Clothes aren't that important in this story. As for everybody else, just use your imagination. I'm too lazy to draw them.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! is not mine, but my toes are. So hands off. Who does Arnold belong to? See chapter one's disclaimer.  
  
  
  
The Search: chapter 3  
  
"No!" Arnold shouted, flying out of the bed. He searched the room with his eyes, not knowing exactly where he was. Images of his dream flashed slightly in his mind before disappearing all together. He rubbed his eyes and stood up wearily.  
  
"One more day till the wedding Arnold!" Grandma said cheerily as he sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm graduating Grandma, not getting married."  
  
"That's what you think," she said.  
  
"So Arnold, did you think it over some more?" Grandpa asked, walking into the kitchen with a newspaper under his arm.  
  
Arnold nodded and said, "It's just something I have to do Grandpa..."  
  
"All right then. I called the bank this morning and you have six thousand dollars saved up in your college fund."  
  
"That's great!" he said.  
  
"I figure you need at least one more grand and then you'll be set."  
  
"How am I going to raise that amount of money in enough time?" Arnold sighed.  
  
"You'll figure it out. You're a smart kid, Arnold," Grandpa said. "Why don't you ask Mr. Green to sponsor you and then you can pay him back after you return?"  
  
"Thanks Grandpa!" he called, halfway out the door.  
  
Arnold ran down the sidewalk, headed for Mr. Green's shop. He almost felt like the care free boy he used to be as he passed the people on the street in a blur. And he almost felt like he was back in his dream...  
  
"Hey Arnold!" someone called. Still running, he looked over his shoulder and saw Helga waving at him. He looked back in time to see a telephone pole in his path and the burst of stars that followed it. Arnold then found himself on his back and looking up at the sky. "Are you okay Arnold?" she asked with frantic concern.  
  
"What?" he asked, a little confused.  
  
"I mean," she coughed, "you are such a loser." Helga pulled him to his feet and dusted him off. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have six thousand dollars to fund the search," he said. "Grandpa said I needed at least seven and I was going to ask Mr. Green if he could lend it to me. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Uhh... why not. It's not like I have a life or anything..." she said.  
  
They walked to the butcher shop together, carefully avoiding all telephone poles. They didn't say much, but Helga could tell that he was in a good mood. Green's Meats was just up ahead.  
  
"I'm sorry Arnold, I don't have that kind of money."  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Green," Arnold said.  
  
"I can loan you about two hundred dollars, will that help?" Mr. Green asked.  
  
"Of course," he said happily. "That will help a lot."  
  
"No problem Arnold," he said opening the cash register with a cha- ching. "Anything I can do to help."  
  
"Thanks Mr. Green," Arnold took the money and put it in his wallet. "I'll repay you as soon as possible."  
  
"No hurry," Mr. Green said as they walked out of the shop.  
  
"At least it's a start," Arnold said.  
  
"Did you get anywhere with that map?" Helga asked.  
  
"I think it's somewhere near Brazil... the place where they circled is around a place called Manaus."  
  
"But it's not exactly in Manaus?" Helga asked. They turned down the sidewalk and walked into the park. It was a beautiful spring day with not a cloud in the sky.  
  
"No, I think the village that they went to rescue is not a well known place. We're going to have to find it ourselves."  
  
"How do you expect to find the rest of the money?" she asked.  
  
"Look, everybody's here," Arnold said. "Hey guys," he shouted.  
  
Helga looked ahead and saw the gang sitting around a picnic table. She suddenly felt embarrassed when she realized that she had arrived walking with Arnold. She sped up her pace, leaving him behind. "You won't believe this scheme that Arnold's come up with," she said.  
  
"We know... Gerald already told us," Stinky said.  
  
"Well, what do you guys think?" Arnold asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
They looked at each other uneasily and then back at Arnold. "It sounds wonderful," Lila said. "It's a really nice plan."  
  
"Really? You think so?" he smiled. "I've almost raised enough money, but now I just need you guys to come with me."  
  
"But Arnold," Sid said, "how do you expect us to drop what we're doing here to go on a wild goose chase?"  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," Rhonda said.  
  
"I know Sid... and I'll understand if you don't go..." Arnold said, clearly a little hurt. There was an awkward moment of silence among them.  
  
"I'll go," Gerald said and stood up. Arnold smiled.  
  
"I'll go too," Phoebe announced seconds after Gerald.  
  
"I would love to go, but I can't," Lila said softly as she put her hand on Arnold's shoulder. Helga mumbled something and looked away. "You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Sure Lila, it's okay."  
  
"I can't either Arnold, I have to get a job so that Rh-" Harold said, but was silenced as Rhonda elbowed him in the stomach. "So that I can earn some money..."  
  
"I can't leave Pa by himself," Stinky said. "And I have to study for entrance exams."  
  
"That's great, Stinky," Arnold nodded. "I completely understand. So anyone else coming?"  
  
"You know I can't," Rhonda said. "Those dirty Amazon people," she shuddered. "But I'll be glad to lend you any camping supplies."  
  
"Wow thanks Rhonda."  
  
Everyone else declined, but Arnold was beaming. In his mind, he saw everything working out perfectly. Everything would go the way it was supposed to.  
  
  
  
"Okay Sir, your total is eight thousand dollars."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Eight thousand dollars Sir. For four coach, round-trip tickets to Brazil," a lady from the airport said on the phone.  
  
"But it should be about seven-" Arnold said.  
  
"No Sir, it's eight."  
  
"All right, thank you. Good-bye," he sighed and hung up. "What am I going to do?" Arnold asked sighing loudly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that it's going to cost all of your college fund?" Gerald asked as he sat down on Arnold's couch in his room.  
  
"It's going to cost more..." he said. "And I don't know how I'm going to get it either."  
  
"A lot is riding on this trip, isn't it?" Phoebe asked, across the room standing next to Helga.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Gerald asked.  
  
"I'll pay the difference," Helga said.  
  
"You'd pay for a trip that you're not even going on?" asked a stunned Gerald.  
  
"She's going," Arnold said.  
  
"WHAT? Why is SHE going?"  
  
"Gerald! Because she promised me that she would go!" he said.  
  
"Why??" he turned to Helga. "Why would you want to go? Just so you can make fun of us?"  
  
"If I were you, I would watch my mouth!" she growled at Gerald. "I don't have to stand here and take this," Helga said angrily and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Gerald, if this is going to work, we all have to get along!" Arnold said and followed Helga, leaving Gerald and Phoebe in his room alone. "Helga, wait!"  
  
"What?" she snapped and turned around. "Are you going to jump all over me too?"  
  
"No... just, please don't be mad. I need you right now Helga."  
  
"You need me?" she asked in disbelief, melting away inside. Oh-ho-oh!  
  
"I need all of you. You and Gerald and Phoebe. So can we please try to work together on this?"  
  
Helga crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine."  
  
"So... uh... what have you been up to lately?" Gerald asked. It was a pathetic attempt to make conversation with Phoebe.  
  
"I recently started taking violin lessons..." she said meekly.  
  
"Oh.. well that's... interesting." Another awkward, silent moment.  
  
"I'll pay the difference for the trip," Helga repeated. They were still out in the hallway in front of the stairs that led to Arnold's room.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I know how much this means to you... and well I need a vacation too. I'm giving you two weeks to find them or I'm leaving you, got it?"  
  
"Thanks Helga," he said. "But will you please try to get along with Gerald and me?"  
  
"Sure football head, I'll try. If you didn't bother me so much and get on my nerves we wouldn't have this problem!"  
  
"Maybe if you were a little nicer- look Helga, let's both agree not to fight," Arnold said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
After graduation was over the next night, Arnold stuffed his clothes into a suitcase. They were leaving tomorrow morning for Brazil and he was packing. That night had been really emotional for the whole gang. Arnold had been chosen for valedictorian and he gave a long, but beautiful speech that had everyone in tears. Except for Helga, of course, who he had never seen cry. Although she appeared to be emotionally challenged, he knew that his speech had touched her hard heart. There was a knock at the door and Grandpa and Grandma snuck in.  
  
"We were so proud of you tonight!" Grandma said.  
  
"High school is finally over," he sighed.  
  
"Getting ready for the trip Shortman?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yeah, look at all the camping supplies that Rhonda gave us. We have everything that we need."  
  
"It looks like it," he said, surveying all of the equipment.  
  
"Except for one thing..." Arnold said as he turned to face them. "You never told me their names."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My parents."  
  
"Oh. I guess that's kind of important, huh?" Grandpa laughed. "Your father's name was Philip and your mother's name was Joan."  
  
"Is, Grandpa. Is," Arnold corrected him.  
  
"Oh, my mistake," he smiled.  
  
"Do you have everything you need?" Grandma asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well what about this?" she asked, holding up his harmonica.  
  
"Thanks Grandma," he smiled warmly.  
  
"It will help you ward off the Indians on your honeymoon."  
  
"Well, we'll leave you to pack," Grandpa said.  
  
They left, leaving Arnold all alone. He looked down at his diploma laying on the bed next to his cap and gown. He told himself that he would frame his diploma when he got back, but a thought hit him. What if he never came back?  
  
The phone rang, shaking the thought from his mind. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey man," Gerald said. "Great speech tonight."  
  
"I still think that you should have given it. You always tell the best stories," Arnold laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he smiled. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
Gerald raised an eyebrow and said,"You honestly think that we can go for two whole weeks without getting into a fight with Helga?"  
  
"Come on Gerald, have a little faith in her," Arnold sighed.  
  
"Well then what about Phoebe and myself? What about us? I can't hold a conversation with her if my life depended on it. I just can't talk to her without getting nervous."  
  
"You'll deal," he said. "We are adults now," Arnold said with sophistication.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Gerald said. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"I am nervous though. What am I going to say to my parents when I find them?"  
  
"Just give that speech you gave to us tonight and you won't have to worry about awkward silence... ever," he said.  
  
"It wasn't THAT long," Arnold said. "And I'm serious, what will I say to them?"  
  
"Relax man. You'll have your whole lives to talk about things, so don't worry."  
  
"I guess you're right Gerald."  
  
  
  
Downstairs in the living room, the boarders were in a heated discussion.  
  
"Since Arnold is going away for a while and then he is going off to college, I think it would only be  
  
fair to let me have his room," Oskar said.  
  
"Why should you get his room?" Ernie asked, apparently agitated. "You don't even pay for your own room."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Oskar asked.  
  
"A whole lot!" Mr. Hyunh said as he stomped his foot on the floor. "You make no sense!"  
  
"Quiet, all of you!" Grandpa said when he returned from upstairs. "Nobody gets his room..."  
  
"Why not? It's not like he's going to need it," Oskar whined.  
  
"You're too involved in your own world to realize what's going on," Grandpa said.  
  
"I am not," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes you are or you would know that Arnold's not going to college!"  
  
"What??" everybody asked.  
  
"He's using all of his money to search for his parents and Pooky and I can't afford to send him to school. But he hasn't realized it either," Grandpa said, sitting down.  
  
"Oh I didn't know," Oskar whined again.  
  
"Well now I feel kinda bad," Ernie said.  
  
"Yes, poor Arnold," Mr. Hyunh agreed. "Is there something we can do?"  
  
"Yeah, don't mention it to Arnold. He has enough riding on his shoulders as it is, so keep your mouths shut."  
  
The boarders looked around at each other with grim expressions on their faces.  
  
  
  
The airport: people hurrying in one big jumble to their destination. It reminded Arnold of the last day of school.  
  
"Move it bucko! Can't you see we've got a plane to catch??" Helga yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Come on, come on!" she barked at a little girl in her path, who in return began to cry and clutched her mother's leg.  
  
"Adults huh..." Gerald mumbled to Arnold.  
  
"Flight 53 to Brazil, your plane is now boarding. Flight 53 to Brazil," the loud speaker said.  
  
"Let's go," Helga snapped and pushed the boys toward the boarding entrance. Phoebe followed them, trying to stay away from Gerald as much as possible.  
  
"Tickets please," the man at the desk said.  
  
"Do we have everything?" Arnold asked.  
  
"We've already been over this Arnoldo," Helga said. "We have the map, the supplies and our luggage is on the plane, and we have our..." she trailed off, digging in her bag.  
  
"Tickets?" the man asked.  
  
"Helga, you didn't..." Arnold said as his eyes grew big.  
  
She began to rummage through her bag frantically, saying, "I knew I put them in here!"  
  
"Helga!" Gerald cried.  
  
"No, I KNOW they're in here!" Helga said firmly, but kept looking in her bag.  
  
"I need tickets," the man said.  
  
"I've got your tickets right here buddy," Helga growled and held out her fist. The man backed off.  
  
"Found them!" Phoebe said innocently and gave them to the man.  
  
"How did YOU get them?" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh they fell out when we were getting out of the cab," she said.  
  
"Thank god we brought you along Phoebe," Gerald said, before he realized exactly what he was saying. "I mean.. uh, Helga you need to be more responsible."  
  
Helga shrugged calmly and continued on her way into the plane. I looked like a complete idiot back there, she admitted to herself. "I told Arnold that he should have carried them, it's his fault."  
  
The airplane was small and cramped, but Arnold couldn't care less. He didn't even mind that he had to sit next to Helga. Somehow, they had gotten two tickets that were right next to each other, leaving Gerald and Phoebe sitting next to each other a few rows ahead of them.  
  
"Move it Arnold," Helga said. "I get the window seat."  
  
"Says who?" he said.  
  
"This ticket... and Old Betsy. So move it. NOW."  
  
"Okay, all right!" he said and moved into the isle seat. She pushed her way to the seat, purposefully shoving her ass in his face.  
  
"Helga, your a-" he was saying, but was hit in the face with her elbow. "Ow!"  
  
Once they were settled, the flight attendant came out and instructed them where the exits were and what to do if the plane crashes into an ocean. Helga wasn't listening. "Buckle your seat belts and enjoy your flight."  
  
Suddenly, the plane began to move, slowly but surely. They were about to take off. Arnold noticed Helga gripping the arm rests tightly. "Nervous?" he asked.  
  
"Nervous? Ha! If we DO happen to fall from the sky in a fiery explosion of death and if we DO happen to be over an ocean, all I have to do is use your huge head as a floatation device and I'll survive."  
  
"Haha," he said. "Funny."  
  
"I thought so," she smirked.  
  
The plane got off the ground without a problem and soon they were flying smoothly. Arnold got out the map from his bag and started studying every detail. Helga reached up and flicked off the light.  
  
"Hey! I'm reading here!" he said.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep," she retorted.  
  
"Well I need to study this map so I know exactly what we're going to do when we get to Brazil!" he said, turning the light back on.  
  
"Fine!" she huffed and looked out the window. She reached up and pushed the button for the heat. After a minute, Arnold started to sweat.  
  
"Can we turn the heat off? It's hard to concentrate when there's sweat running into your eyes." Arnold flipped it off.  
  
"Why does everything have to be your way??" she asked, turning it back on. "It's freezing in here!"  
  
"I'm burning up!" he flipped it off.  
  
"Well I'm cold!" she argued, turning it on.  
  
"Cold hearted, yeah..." he said under his breath. But Helga heard it.  
  
"What was that football head?" Helga threatened.  
  
"Maybe it would be best if you traded seats with Gerald," Arnold said. "You're acting like a child."  
  
"I'm acting like a child??" she laughed. "You're acting like a baby!"  
  
"Besides," he ignored her, "I don't think they're getting along... just like us."  
  
"Sounds good to me," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got up. Once again, she shoved her ass in his face as she got out. "See you in Brazil, loser."  
  
"Why me," he sighed and shook his head. He reached up and turned the heat off for the last time. Then he moved into the window seat and stuck the picture of his parents in the window so that he could look out and see the clouds and his parents at the same time.  
  
"What did you do to make that girl so angry?" Gerald asked as he sat down next to Arnold.  
  
"I think she was born that way. Just naturally angry... at me," he said.  
  
"Seems like it," Gerald agreed.  
  
"I don't know though. Some times, when I look at her, I see an actual caring human being. But other times... I just see a spoiled brat with no compassion at all. And I don't know how I manage to spend time with a person like that. She is completely opposite from me! We've grown up together... but it's like we're strangers. To be honest, I don't think that I should have made her come with us."  
  
"It's like a dream come true!" Helga was saying to Phoebe. "I finally get to spend some quality time with Arn.... icecream!"  
  
"So you admit it... you're actually glad to be seen with him?" Phoebe asked with growing excitement.  
  
"Of course not!" Helga complained. "He's driving me completely crazy!" And I'm loving every minute of it, she said to herself.  
  
"Peanuts?" a flight attendant asked as she pushed her cart.  
  
"I'll take some," Helga spoke up. At that exact moment, Arnold said the same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry, there's only one more bag," she said. Helga looked over her seat and back at Arnold, who was a few rows behind her and Phoebe.  
  
"Oh he doesn't need it, he can live off the fat stored in his big oblong head," Helga said loudly. Some of the other passengers looked at Arnold and laughed. Then Helga snatched the bag of peanuts from the woman and sat back down in her seat.  
  
Arnold looked at Gerald and said in a serious tone, "I think I hate her."  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go, have fun reading. Thanks again to my reviewers... I love you guys. The 30th reviewer gets a pony.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but Craig Bartlett does.... yada yada yada.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Search: chapter 4  
  
Harold shifted nervously in his chair. He looked around the office that he was in and fiddled with the tie that he was wearing. He felt very uneasy in the suit too. His eyes wandered to the sign on the desk which read Mr. Phelter.  
  
"Uh, Harold... was it?" Mr. Phelter asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean yes sir!" Harold corrected himself. He smiled pathetically, little beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
  
"Hmm. Well I've looked over your credentials... and I'm not quite sure if you're cut out for a construction worker," he said. "I'm sorry-"  
  
"Please Mr. Phelter! I need a job really really badly!" Harold said, coming out of his seat. "Really really badly," he repeated very slowly. "Just give me a chance! I'm really strong and I know about building things! Last summer I built my own safe to hide my dirty magazines from my parents- "  
  
"Okay, that's far enough," Mr. Phelter raised his hand. "I'll give you one chance and if you screw up just once, you're history."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Phelter!! Thank you so much!" Harold said. He grabbed Mr. Phelter's hand and began shaking it heavily.  
  
"Yes, now, I'll show you to your construction site," he said and led Harold out of his office. They left the trailer and stepped out into the hot, dry afternoon. "Here's your hard hat, now put it on. You'll be working over there with Frank and Jared. You see those men waving? That's them. Your job is to carry lumber to their site."  
  
"That's it?" Harold asked. "Man this is gonna be so easy!"  
  
"Let me show you where the lumber is," Mr. Phelter said. He led Harold to a pile of lumber that was stacked to their knees.  
  
"Is this all the lumber?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll have this done in five minutes! You might as well give me my paycheck already," Harold boasted.  
  
"After this pile... you do that pile," Mr. Phelter said and pointed to a stack that was piled three feet above his head. "And after this pile, you do that pile," he said again and pointed to another larger pile. "I think I'll hold on to that paycheck for now," he said and walked away. "Good luck Harold."  
  
"Ahh gee..." he whined.  
  
A few hours later, Harold was struggling on the second stack. The sun was unbearable and the dusty atmosphere made breathing difficult. "What I do for love..." he sighed.  
  
"Hurry up!" one of the men yelled. "You've been taking your sweet time with that lumber!"  
  
"You're putting us way behind schedule!"  
  
"Stupid construction workers... stupid wood... stupid Rhonda," he mumbled and grunted as he carried the heavy piece of wood. His legs wobbled for a second and he tripped over a big rock in his way. Harold tumbled into the men's construction site and as he did so, he managed to bang the lumber into the wooden frame structure. Everything came crashing down, sending everyone scrambling to get out of the way.  
  
When the dust settled, Harold sat up and rubbed his head. He noticed there were a lot of angry eyes on him. "Oh... sorry!" he called.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been? You're late," Rhonda said to Harold as he sat down at the table. They were celebrating their anniversary at an expensive restaurant. "I'm glad none of our friends can afford this place so we don't have to worry about being seen together. And what is that smell?"  
  
"It's probably me," he answered and sighed heavily. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"So I take it the job worked out okay?" she asked.  
  
"Well... yes and no. Yes in the way that I got my paycheck. And no in the way that I was fired."  
  
"You were fired after the first day??" she asked wide-eyed.  
  
"I sort of... kind of... ruined the construction site."  
  
"I should have expected this, Harold," Rhonda rolled her eyes. "You could have at least taken a bath."  
  
"I was too tired," he said.  
  
"But at least you got a paycheck."  
  
"Yeah... all four dollars and seventy-five cents. That's all that was left of my paycheck after I paid for the damage that I caused. And then I bought a sandwich... so that leaves me with under a dollar." Rhonda shook her head and looked away. Harold frowned and put his hands on hers. "It's okay Rhonda. I'll find another job. Please say you're not disappointed in me..."  
  
She looked down at his hands covering hers and then at his pleading eyes. "Harold, your hands are dirty."  
  
Harold looked down at his blistered hands, caused by the heavy lumber. He pulled them away and rested them in his lap. "Sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know Arnold, I don't think I've ever heard you say you hated somebody," Gerald realized a few hours after their conversation.  
  
"I know, I didn't mean it like that. I just... strongly dislike her sometimes," he said, looking out the window. "Helga's my little black rain cloud constantly hovering over me. And I can't seem to find her silver lining. But I know it's there-"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now over Brazil and are getting ready to land," the flight attendant interrupted.  
  
"Helga, we're landing," Phoebe nudged her friends. "Helga wake up."  
  
"Huh?" she moaned, opening her eyes. "There already?"  
  
"Yep. Look out your window."  
  
Helga saw the ground coming closer as they descended onto the runway. She could see palm trees and other tropical plants surrounding the parameter on the other side of the chain-link fence. The sky was a pinkish color due to setting sun and it was a lot clearer compared to the city's sky that they had been so used to.  
  
When they left the airport in a cab, they were escorted to a nearby hotel set on the edge of the jungle. The hotel was actually a set of seven small houses that had a stucco appearance and a red Mexican tiled roof. Palm trees, ferns, vines, and hibiscus plants covered the hotel's landscape, giving it an exotic atmosphere, almost like it was part of the jungle itself. The complex was very nice and it looked very expensive.  
  
"Helga, how did you manage to get us into this hotel?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Courtesy of Big Bob," she said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Ah Ms. Pataki! Welcome to Manaus!" the manager of the hotel said when they arrived at the front desk. "Your rooms are ready and your luggage has already arrived."  
  
"Yes of course," she said, trying to sound important.  
  
"I can't believe how great this is," Arnold said. He noticed that every single one of the hotel employees had beepers on their belts. "But we could have stayed in a regular hotel. Your dad didn't have to to this for us."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Arnold. I'm not staying in some cheap dirt house deep in the jungle. But if you want to I will understand."  
  
"Oh... no, this is fine," Gerald commented.  
  
"Remember though, we're not here for a vacation. We have a mission," Arnold said. "We'll get a good night's sleep tonight and then we're off to business."  
  
"Speak for yourself football head. I hear they give great massages here," Helga said.  
  
"Massages?" Gerald asked. "Uh, I mean let's be a team," Gerald said when Arnold gave him a bad look. They followed the manager out to a golf cart and he drove them down a paved road to their room. Palm fronds reached out on both sides of the road and the jungle became dark and uninviting as the sun disappeared behind a mountain range.  
  
The house they pulled up to rested on the edge ravine that overlooked a river, which as Phoebe pointed out, was the Amazon River. There was also a dark green jeep parked in the driveway.  
  
"Hey Jeeves, I think you've got the wrong bungalow," Helga said. "Somebody's already taken this one."  
  
"No ma'am," he replied, "that is your complimentary jeep to use while you enjoy your stay here."  
  
"But none of us can drive," Arnold said. "We've always used the bus to get where we needed to go."  
  
"Don't be silly, Arnoldo," Helga laughed. "I'm an old pro!"  
  
"You are?" Gerald asked with doubt. "I'm sure I've never seen you behind the wheel."  
  
Inside the house, the rooms were plain compared to the exterior of the hotel. They weren't fancy, but they were charming and quaint. In each room, connected by a bamboo door, there were two small beds with off-white sheets and two antique wooden dressers. There was no living room, just the two bedrooms and one bathroom. There were tropical plants all over the house and it felt as if you were still in the jungle. It shared a deck which you could access from a glass sliding door in each room. The deck had a beautiful view to gaze at the river or the jungle that stretched as far as they could see.  
  
"Man all this fancy stiff and no TV? That's just sad..." Helga said after the manager had left.  
  
"At least we have a phone," Arnold pointed out.  
  
"It's so... tranquil compared to our city," Phoebe said. "Instead of car alarms there's just a rustle of trees and humming insects."  
  
"I'm going to miss Buffy..." Helga complained.  
  
After a long shower, Helga walked into her and Phoebe's room in a comfy pair of pajamas. "I feel so much better!" she said. "For your sake, jungle boy, I better get used to this humid weather or I'm leaving early," she said to Arnold.  
  
"I didn't know you couldn't handle something as small as a climate change," he said. "I thought you were freezing on the plane."  
  
"Well now I'm not. And I can handle anything that's thrown at me."  
  
"This bed has been calling my name ever since we got here," Gerald said as he jumped backwards onto the mattress. Arnold turned off the lamp next to his bed and climbed in under the sheets. Helga and Phoebe did the same in their own beds.  
  
"First thing tomorrow, we start looking," Arnold whispered to Gerald.  
  
"Where do we even begin to look?" he asked.  
  
"I guess we need to find that village first. We'll-"  
  
"Will you guys shut up!?" Helga shouted from the other room.  
  
"Good night Helga," Gerald said in a mocking, gentle voice. "Don't let the bed bugs bite. You know, the ones that cause you to get horrible rashes and what not."  
  
"Don't make me come in there," she warned.  
  
Arnold and Gerald tried to hold in their laughter. "She's just full of hot air," Arnold whispered.  
  
"I heard that," she said. "And it's better than what YOU'RE full of."  
  
  
  
That night, someone was waiting in a dark parking lot in the city of Manaus. A dirty, rusted truck pulled up, it's lights shut off for a purpose. They got out of the car and handed the person that was waiting a brown folder.  
  
"Where's my payment," they asked as they handed the folder. It was a man, his voice gave it away.  
  
"You'll get it... if everything's here," the other replied. It was a woman.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. Now can I have the money or what?" he said impatiently.  
  
"Thanks for your work," she said and placed some money in his outstretched hand. "I'll call you if I need you again."  
  
"Oh no, after tonight, I'm through," he replied, stuffing the money in his pocket. "You can get somebody else to do your dirty work." The man's accent sounded like he was from Brazil, but the woman's was American.  
  
"Suit yourself," she said. "Are you sure it's all here?"  
  
"Yeah, like I said before, it's all there!" he whispered harshly. The man turned to get in his car, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"If I find that you left something out... I don't care if it's one document... it'll be the end of you." "Lady, you're pushing the wrong buttons," he threatened. "I hate you government agents and I don't like dealing with you, but my family has got to eat. And I swear on my mother's grave, all the papers are there. I should know, I filed all of them away."  
  
She let go of his arm and he got into his rusted Ford truck, which wasn't the most stealthiest of vehicles. With his lights still shut off, he pulled away, back into the dark shadows that he came from. The woman watched him leave for a second. Eventually, she got into her own car and silently made her exit. 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter anyone?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hey Arnold!, but I would like to. I mean, if stupid fucking Rocket Power has toys.....where's the love for Arnold???  
  
  
  
The Search: chapter 5  
  
Helga woke up to the sound of birds and the soft gurgling of the river. She looked over at Phoebe, who was still asleep in her own bed, and then quietly put her feet on the soft carpet. Helga stepped as quietly as possible over to the bamboo door that separated the two rooms. Holding her breath, she opened the door with a small squeak if the hinges. Her heart melted when she saw Arnold sleeping peacefully. She smiled briefly and shut the door, afraid that he would wake up at any minute. When Helga turned around, Phoebe was sitting up in bed, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Good morning, Helga," she yawned again. "I believe that was the best sleep I've had in a while."  
  
"Me too," she laughed nervously. "I was just up... to make us some coffee," she lied.  
  
"It's too hot for coffee," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, it's very very warm," she nodded. "What was I thinking?"  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to start the car?" Arnold asked Helga. They were still in the driveway of the house, sitting in the jeep. Helga was in the driver's seat and Arnold was next to her. Gerald and Phoebe were stuck in the back.  
  
"Sure," she said. Helga stuck the key in the ignition and cranked it up. The engine roared to life and then settle to a quieter hum. "Which one is the... go pedal?"  
  
"Go pedal?" Gerald said, leaning over her seat. "You mean the accelerator?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! I was just kidding," she falsely laughed. "Jeez, lighten up."  
  
"Hmmm," he said and exchanged glances with Arnold.  
  
Helga put the gear shift into reverse and started to back up, but everyone screamed at her to stop.  
  
"What?!?" she said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. She looked over her shoulder to see an old woman walking behind the jeep.  
  
"An old pro, huh?" Gerald mumbled.  
  
"Condenar niÃ±os," the old woman yelled.  
  
"What did she say?" Helga said angrily.  
  
"I believe she said 'Damn kids'," Phoebe said.  
  
"Bitch," Helga said with clenched teeth. "Can't she see I'm driving here?" Once she was out of the way, Helga continued backing up.  
  
  
  
They reached the Manaus Department of Records by late afternoon. Helga had taken her time driving because this was about her third time ever behind the wheel. Everyone could tell.  
  
"I feel like I should kiss the ground or something," Gerald said.  
  
"Kiss my ass," Helga replied and locked the doors.  
  
Inside of the big stone building, they were met by a guy at the front desk. He was tall, thin, and he looked tired and worn out. "Hola, cÃ³mo lata Socorro usted?" he said dully.  
  
"Uh, do you speak English?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Oh sorry," he said in a thick Spanish accent. "I'm a little tired this morning. My name is Luciano, can I help you with anything?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help us with locating a village around here," Arnold said and displayed the map in front of him.  
  
The man shrugged and said, "I've lived her all of my life and I'm very familiar with these jungles and I've never seen any villages in that area."  
  
"Are you sure," Phoebe asked. "There's roughly 803.5 square miles of unexplored jungle around that area."  
  
Luciano looked at Arnold and he shrugged in return. "She knows her stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and looked at the circled area on the map, "but I've even camped in that exact location. There's nothing there but trees and animals. Instead, why don't you go on a nice cruise on the Amazon River for your vacation and save yourself some time."  
  
"No thanks," Arnold said politely. "We'll just have to look for it ourselves."  
  
"Can I ask why you want that village?" he asked.  
  
"We're looking for somebody," Gerald answered. "Two people in fact."  
  
"My parents are in that area," Arnold said, folding the map back and putting it in his pocket.  
  
Luciano scratched his chin for a moment and looked at his watch. "I see. Well I'm sorry I couldn't help you."  
  
"Thanks for nothing, Pedro," Helga said as they walked back to the door. He watched them leave, but not before he made sure nobody else had heard their conversation.  
  
Arnold sighed and looked up into the sky. "Maybe there's somewhere else we can look. Somebody has got to know something about that place." As he spoke he leaned on the side of a truck that was parked next to their jeep. It was a rusted Ford truck.  
  
"Hey," Luciano called from the entrance. He walked to where they were standing. "I'm telling you, you aren't going to find a shred of evidence of that village."  
  
"Why are you so sure?" Gerald asked, squinting from the sunlight.  
  
"Because someone destroyed all the files for that particular village. And I helped them do it."  
  
  
  
"She didn't tell me what she wanted it for. All I knew was that I was getting paid a lot of money for getting rid of a village that nobody had ever heard of anyway," Luciano was saying in between sips of his beer. "Government agents... go figure." Helga and the gang had followed him in the jeep to a bar in the city. It was a local tourist spot, but it served the best food of the bars in that strip of development. It was a little after lunch time, but the bar was slammed with people. Loud, Latin music was blaring and some of the people were even dancing to it.  
  
"Couldn't we just go looking for the village?" Arnold said.  
  
"No way buddy," he replied, slamming the empty bottle on the table. "Even an expert like me couldn't find that place without those files."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do without them?" Gerald asked.  
  
"Well," Luciano said, "she said she wanted all of the files and I gave every last one of them to her. But what she didn't tell me she wanted... were the copies of those files." He placed a folder in front of them on the table. "Did I mention how much I hate government agents?"  
  
"This is it!" Arnold said with a wide grin as he pulled a map out of the folder. It pinpointed the exact location of the village.  
  
"What the hell is all this other stuff?" Helga asked as she thumbed through the rest of the papers. "Water storage? Health reports? Look at this one," she said and showed them a map with colored markings near the village.  
  
"I have no idea," Luciano said. "I just filed the papers when they were given to me. That was my job." He picked up the new bottle of beer that was placed in front of him by a waitress and tilted his head back to drink. Something caught his eye and he started choking loudly.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Arnold asked.  
  
"I cannot believe my luck," he breathed heavily. "Only I would be lucky enough to come to the exact same bar as she would."  
  
They looked across the room in the direction in which he was looking and saw two men and a woman in suits at a table.  
  
"I swear I have the worst luck in history," he said.  
  
"I know a guy who's got you beat," Gerald said.  
  
"You don't understand," Luciano said. "She's crazy, she said she would kill me."  
  
As if to answer him, she looked over in their direction. She then resumed talking to the other men.  
  
"Did she see me?" he asked frantically.  
  
"I don't think so," Arnold said. "I wish we could talk to them and find out why they didn't want anyone to know about the village."  
  
"I think we should leave," Phoebe said. "It's not safe for Luciano."  
  
"I think she's right," Luciano nodded.  
  
"But we need more information," Helga said.  
  
"Okay," Arnold said. "Someone take Luciano back to the hotel."  
  
"I'll do it," Gerald stood up. "But I'm not going alone."  
  
"Phoebe, you go with Gerald," Helga instructed. "Football head, I've got an idea."  
  
"What?" he said, but she grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him onto the dance floor. A loud, fast pace song started to play and almost everyone got up to dance. "Helga, what are you doing??"  
  
"Shut up and dance," she said, putting his hand on her hip. "I have an idea. We need to get closer to their table," she said. "Come on Arnoldo, I know you can dance better than this."  
  
Arnold sighed and swung her across the floor. He then pulled her back, closely, and moved over to the agents' table.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" Helga shouted as they moved together. "Watch those hands pal..."  
  
"Sorry," he said nervously. "Why don't you let me lead?"  
  
"Because you don't know what to do," she barked.  
  
The agents were a few feet away and they were deep in conversation. "I can't hear anything they are saying Helga."  
  
"Okay, when I tell you to, I want you to dip me," she whispered.  
  
"What??" he asked loudly. "I can't hear you!"  
  
"I said, oh nevermind," she yelled. Helga held him tightly and leaned him backwards so that his head was conveniently placed within earshot.  
  
"....checked all of the files and they are all there," the woman was saying. "It's like the village never existed...."  
  
Arnold was pulled away after a few seconds by Helga. "Did you get anything?" she asked.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "You go in this time," he said taking over. Arnold swung her again and pulled her back. He leaned her back into their conversation.  
  
"Nobody is ever going to ask any questions," she said. "We don't have to deal with this anymore. The village has no contact with the outside world and we'll just wait until everyone dies off. Then we'll be completely through with this thing forever."  
  
"What about tourists?" one of the men asked. "What if they find the village?"  
  
"That's where the quarantine signs come in. They'll take one look at them and leave without any questions."  
  
"So there are no problems?" the other man asked.  
  
"No sir," she said. Suddenly, they all turned and looked at an upside down Helga.  
  
"Oh ahhah... 'scuse me!" she said. Arnold snapped her back up quickly, bringing her face just inches from his.  
  
Back at the table, Gerald shook his head. "What are they DOING?"  
  
"Let's go," Arnold said as he and Helga returned. "We've got all the info we need. I think they know," he said.  
  
"That was odd," the woman said, sipping on her margarita. She was about to return to the conversation, when someone caught her eye.  
  
"We'll meet you at the hotel later tonight," Arnold said as he and Helga got into the jeep.  
  
"Good luck man," Gerald waved good-bye. Helga backed up, hit a trashcan, and drove away.  
  
Phoebe, Gerald, and Luciano climbed into the truck. They pulled away from the bar and headed in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"Oh..." Luciano said in a worried tone.  
  
"What?" Gerald asked and looked over his shoulder to see a black car following them.  
  
"This is not good," Luciano murmured. He accelerated and in return, the other car did too. "I've got an idea," he said and swerved onto a dirt road that went into the jungle. The other car followed.  
  
Phoebe, sitting in the middle, was thrown into Gerald with an soft "Oof..."  
  
"She knows," he said. "I knew I should have stayed home today!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gerald asked.  
  
"What CAN we do," he asked as he sped up down the jungle road.  
  
"Turn down that road!" Phoebe yelled over the roar of the engine. Luciano did as he was told and slid left in the gravel to turn. "Do you know where this road goes?" he asked.  
  
"No!" she said. Phoebe looked back to see the black car doing the same thing. "Okay, turn down the next road, but wait until the last possible second! And accelerate as much as you can!"  
  
"Okay okay!" he nodded. Another road came into site, but it was more narrow and it looked like nobody had driven down it in a long time. The car behind them sped up so that her front end was practically touching his tailgate.  
  
"Now!" Phoebe yelled. The truck swerved to the right at the last minute and they barely made it. Palm frond slapped the car as they turned down the road. They all looked back to see the black car turn, but fail to get onto the road. She spun a full circle two times and finally stopped.  
  
"Yeah!" Gerald said and turned back around. "Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" he shouted when he saw a fallen tree in their path.  
  
Luciano pressed the brakes to the floor, but it was no use. They slammed into the tree with a terrible metallic crunch.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at home, Rhonda was having yet another party. "I'm so glad you could make it!" she said loudly as Stinky and Sid entered the room. When they had walked by, she whispered bitterly to Nadine, "Who the hell invited them??"  
  
"They always come," she shrugged. "What's wrong with them being here?"  
  
"I just think they are bad influences on Haro... uh, oh look it's Lila! Hello Lila!" Rhonda said, starting to sweat. Nadine shrugged again and greeted Lila with her friend.  
  
"Any news from Arnold?" Lila asked politely.  
  
"No, not a thing," Rhonda replied. "I haven't heard anything from them since they left."  
  
"Well I hope everything is going okay," Lila said.  
  
"I'm sure things are fine," she laughed. "Anyway, back to the important issue at hand, there's bottled water and food in the living room, so help yourself."  
  
"Rhonda!" Harold said, bursting through the door. She gave him an icy stare as everyone turned to look at them. "Rhonda, I got a job," he whispered grinning.  
  
"Not now, Harold," Rhonda whispered dryly. "Wait until nobody is around."  
  
"Oh.. okay," he smiled. Harold walked away in the direction of Stinky and Sid.  
  
"Harold," somebody called. He looked over his shoulder to see Patty standing out on the balcony. He smiled and turned to walk towards her.  
  
"Where have you been," she asked. "I've tried to call you for a while and you never seem to be home."  
  
"I wouldn't know why that is," he said slowly. He knew that he was usually with Rhonda.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harold said. "So, uh, what have you been up to," he asked.  
  
"What happened to us, Harold," Patty said. "We used to be best friends."  
  
"I know," he said sadly. "Do you want to sit down and talk?"  
  
"That would be nice," she smiled. "I have... some things to tell you."  
  
"Like what?" he asked. They both sat down on two chairs facing each other.  
  
"Well," Patty said as she looked down at her hands, "I know that you're not seeing anyone right now. And I'm not seeing anyone right now..."  
  
"Oh," he said softly. "Patty, I can't."  
  
"Why not," she asked. "Harold, I can't stay away from you any longer."  
  
"I know," he said, "and I'm sorry if I led you on."  
  
"I don't understand what happened. A few years ago, we would go out on dates every night and then all of the sudden, you just stopped. I kept waiting for you to call, but you never did. I've had this... thing for you for a while Harold. And I just never found the time to tell you."  
  
He stared at her for a while and then looked away. "I'm sorry Patty," he said.  
  
"Why??" she asked, anger laced her voice. "It's not like you're dating anyone."  
  
"It's... it's complicated," he said.  
  
"Why can't you tell me??"  
  
"Because I just can't!"  
  
Patty touched his arm and said, "You know I love you Harold. I've loved you for a while. I even failed two grades just so I could graduate with you. I beat up so many people for you because they were talking about you behind your back. I would do anything for you, Harold."  
  
"I know Patty," he said. "But I just can't be with you."  
  
"Looks like Big Patty and Harold are hitting it off tonight," Sheena said. Her, Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila were standing in a circle in the living room. Rhonda looked out on the balcony and her heart dropped.  
  
"Well, they do look cute together," Nadine said.  
  
"Yeah," Rhonda said. "One big, dumb, stupid person deserves another...."  
  
Later that night, as the party still continued, Harold stepped out of the upstairs bathroom and into a dark, empty hallway. When he turned around, Rhonda was there with her hands on her hips. "And just what were you doing with that ogre," she snapped.  
  
"Who, Patty?" he asked. "We were just-"  
  
"Just what? 'Hooking up'? Are you going to meet up with her later on at McBurger's?"  
  
"Speaking of McBurger's, that's where I got my job! I'm a fry cook!"  
  
"Don't you dare try to change the subject," she said.  
  
"Why does it even matter," he asked. "We're just friends."  
  
"I don't think you should talk to her anymore," Rhonda said.  
  
"You know Rhonda," he said, "ever since we started going out, you have been so mean to me."  
  
"I have not," she said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Patty DID ask me out tonight, but you know what I told her? I told her no. And when she asked me why, I didn't have an answer for her. I could have told her that I was with you, but I can't! You won't let me! I do so much for you and you don't even care. I had to lose forty-five pounds just so I could kiss you. I had to get a job so that you wouldn't be ashamed of me. Well, Patty wants me for who I am. But I love you Rhonda. I love you so much and it means nothing to you. You could have any guy in that room down there so why should you be stuck with me?"  
  
Rhonda's jaw dropped. "Oh... my god. Harold Berman... is breaking up with me..."  
  
"Why does that even matter?" he said. "Why are you so consumed by what other people think of you? They are our friends Rhonda, they won't care."  
  
"You're not going to tell them are you??" she said frantically. Harold stared at her silently.  
  
Then he said, "I should tell them. I should tell them everything about us. But I won't because I'm not that spiteful. I would never want to hurt Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's image because apparently, that's all she cares about. I'm going to leave now and I'm going to find Patty and apologize for earlier," he said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Harold," she whispered in a small, pathetic voice. He turned around, but she couldn't speak. Her mouth opened, but nothing would come out.  
  
"Good-bye Rhonda," he said and walked away. She stood there for a moment, still speechless and hurt. She didn't know whether to act like her usual self, a stuck up bitch, or to break down in tears. Rhonda walked quietly into her room to get away from the loud thump of the music and sat down on her bed.  
  
She looked around her room, at her stylish clothes and shoes, pictures of her hanging out with all the popular people from school, expensive makeup from all around the world, and finally her eyes wandered to the homecoming queen crown. It was her prized possession. The little crown had sparkling diamonds covering shiny silver. But the diamonds were not real and they were glued to the silver crown. And it wasn't real silver either, it was fake too. All of it was fake. It was the perfect metaphor for herself and she knew it.  
  
Downstairs, everyone was starting to drag. It was getting late and the hostess had suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Have you seen Rhonda?" Nadine asked a group of people standing by the food table.  
  
"I'm right here Nadine," Rhonda answered as she lightly walked down the stairs.  
  
"Are you okay?" she said.  
  
"No Nadine, I'm not. I have something to tell you. I have something to tell all of you," she said loudly so that everyone could hear. "For the past year... Harold and I have secretly been dating."  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"I was mean to him. I treated him like he owed me something. I thought I was better than him and I was ashamed of him," Rhonda said, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. "But I hurt him too much tonight and now he's gone. And I just thought that I owed it to him to tell everybody."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," Nadine asked, breaking the silence. "I've been your best friend forever and you couldn't tell me?! We tell each other everything!"  
  
"I'm sorry Nadine," Rhonda said. Nadine's words cut through her like a knife. She then looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well Rhonda," she said, "you better go find him."  
  
"What?" she said, looking up.  
  
"I said you better go find him before you lose him forever."  
  
  
  
"Turn... that way," Arnold said as he pointed to a path. They were deep in the jungle and totally surrounded by foliage. Helga turned the steering wheel and they headed down the path he had specified.  
  
"Where are we??" she asked. "I think we're going in circles."  
  
"We're not going in circles," he said. "We're almost there."  
  
"Sure," she breathed. Sweat rolled down her face and she wiped it away quickly. It was unbearably hot. "We've been driving for two straight hours in this jungle and I've seen the same tree more than once."  
  
"It's a jungle. Jungles have more that one tree."  
  
"I'm telling you, we're lost," Helga said.  
  
"Turn onto that path," he said. She did as she was told.  
  
"These roads are getting worse by the minute. Soon we're going to have to get out and walk."  
  
Suddenly, something far away gleamed in the sunlight and caught Arnold's eye. "What was... Helga, stop the car." He jumped out of the jeep and ran away from the road and deeper into the jungle.  
  
"Arnold wait!" she called and stopped the jeep. She got out and started running after him.  
  
He continued running, avoiding the trees and the ground plants as much as possible. Everything around him whipped by in a blur. He heard Helga call his name, but he kept running. Arnold's dream.  
  
Up ahead, there was a wall of foliage. He burst through it and stumbled to the ground. Brushing himself off, he looked in front of him and froze. Helga came tumbling through the bushes, tripping on vines, and ran straight into Arnold, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" she shouted angrily. "I outta-" she started to say, but stopped.  
  
There in front of them was an old, beat up plane that was overgrown with vines and covered in rust.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taking so long, but I've got another chapter for you. And by the way, in the world in which Arnold lives in, the official language of Brazil is in fact Spanish. If kids can have football shaped heads, then Luciano can speak in whatever language he wants. Also in this world, Adam Sandler is my husband/sex slave. Fuck age differences.   
  
Disclaimer: God I hate these things! Everyone already knows who Arnold belongs too JEEZ.  
  
  
  
The Search: Chapter 6  
  
Rhonda breathed heavily and looked up at Harold's window. She had been running around, looking for him all night. Seeing Harold's figure in the window made her throat become dry.   
Up in his room, Harold was pacing around the floor. He knew that he had hurt Rhonda, but she had hurt him so many times he thought maybe it was justified. But Harold had changed over the many years and he wasn't the heartless type anymore. However, Rhonda still was.   
Rhonda clenched her fist tightly, her mind screaming at her to do something. Why could she admit to everyone that she loved him, but she couldn't admit it to the person that mattered most? Her feet tried to walk closer to the door, but she couldn't move. She just couldn't do it. "What the hell is wrong with me??" she said, perhaps a little too loud. Harold's window was open.   
"Huh?" Harold said as his head turned to the direction in which the sound had come from. He went over to his window and peeked outside.   
Rhonda froze.   
"Is that you Rhonda?" he said, squinting to see in the darkness.   
"Uh... oh why hello Harold," she said coolly. "I uh was just stopping by to..."  
"To?..."  
"To," Rhonda said slowly, trying to come up with something. "To... pick up my things from your house."  
Harold's facial expression sagged. "Oh... well come on in, my parents are asleep," he said with a dull tone of voice. "Try not to make any noise." Then he disappeared back inside and shut his window.   
Rhonda looked around for a second, and finally walked up to the door. She silently made her way inside the house and up the stairs, cringing at the squeaky floor boards. Harold's door opened and he stood in the doorway. They stared at each other for a second before Rhonda finally entered. Harold closed the door behind her.   
"Harold..." Rhonda said after a moment of silence. "I really need..."  
"Your things, I know," he finished her sentence. "I would have put them in a box, but I didn't know that you'd be here to get them so early. I guess you want me out of your life as soon as possible..."  
"It's not that... I just want my... day of the week underwear back. I'm missing Tuesday and you see, it's a very important day.... It's the one with the little monkey and the banana on it..."  
"Is this it?" he asked, holding it up.   
"Yes," she blushed and snatched it out of his hand. She realized it was one of the few times she felt nervous around him. Usually, she was the one in control.   
"Here's your watch, CD's, some clothes, and some other stuff you left," he said, handing them all to her as he spoke. "Anything else? Oh let me take down all of your pictures so that no one will see them. I was getting tired of taking them down anyway every time Sid and Stinky would come over."  
"I didn't know you were so ashamed of me," Rhonda said.   
"WHAT?? Ashamed of YOU? Please tell me you're just being sarcastic! I wanted to tell everybody, but you said no!"  
"Shh! Harold! You are going to wake your parents! And you can leave them up because I already told everyone tonight!"  
"You - wait, what? What did you say?"  
"I said," Rhonda's voice became quiet, "I told everyone. All of our friends know. They know how I treated you, they know what a bitch I've been, and they know how much I care about you."  
"You... care about me?"  
"Yes Harold, I do. Sometimes I may not be able to show it... but when I'm all alone and by myself, you're the one I'm thinking about. When you left tonight, I felt like I had pushed you away and I NEVER wanted that to happen."  
"Why couldn't you tell me," he said. "You know I love you so why couldn't you say it to me? You never said 'Harold I love you' or 'Harold I'm so glad we're together'."  
"And I'm sorry," she sighed. "But that's just the way I am."  
"If I had to change... get a job... work on my image... then you have to work on your attitude."  
"Okay," she said, dropping all of her stuff to the floor. Harold wrapped his arms around her gently and she leaned forward to kiss him. But Harold leaned his head back.  
"Say it," he demanded.   
"Just let me kiss you," she smiled and leaned closer to his lips.   
"Say it," he stopped her.   
"Fine," she sighed. "I love you Harold Berman."  
"And??"  
"I'm glad we're together... again..."  
"Now... was that so damn hard?" he said, but she kissed him before he could said anything else.  
  
  
  
"This is it," Arnold said, running his hand along the side of the plane. "This was their plane."  
"Arnold, how do you know?" Helga said as she inspected it too. It was covered in rust and had deep scratches on the side. One wing was completely missing.   
"I don't know. I just have a feeling."  
"Oh please," she sighed. Helga looked around the area, searching for any other signs. Arnold reached up to climb into the front seat, but the plane lurched over. He looked up helplessly as the plane towered over him.   
"Arnold, watch out!!" Helga yelled and grabbed his shirt sleeve to pull him away. The plane fell on its side with a loud thud that sent birds flying out of the trees.   
"Helga!" he said with disbelief. "You saved me!"  
"Yeah well, it's no big deal. If you died then who would I have to kick around?" she said. "When climbing into an old, unstable, rusted plane, maybe you should think about it first football head."  
"Thanks anyway," he said.   
"If they crashed here, it must have been a while ago because everything is overgrown. My guess would be about six or seven years ago."  
"What's that?" he said, not really listening to her.   
"What's what?"  
"That right there," he pointed to a picture lying on the ground.   
"I don't know, it must have fallen out."  
Arnold picked up the picture, which was covered in mold due to the humidity, and stared hard at it. He could just make out two figures, a woman and a baby. "This was their plane," he said, showing the picture to Helga. "That's me!"  
"Oh yeah!" she grinned. "Nobody in the world has a head shaped like that. But how do we know they survived the crash?"  
"Just have a little faith Helga," he said. "I know they're out there... maybe they went back to the village."  
"Then come on, we're wasting time," she said, dragging him away from the tipped over plane and back to the jeep.   
  
A few miles later, they came upon a large quarantine sign. "We must be getting close," Helga said. "Remember what that woman said? They want everyone to think it's some big disease."  
"Well if it's not a disease, then what is it?"  
"I have no idea," Helga replied. Branches and vines scraped along side of the jeep's doors, causing a terrible screeching sound. "I think we're going to have to get out and walk," she said. "I can't drive anymore."  
They got out of the car, taking two backpacks with supplies, and headed up the side of the mountain.  
"Could it BE any hotter?" Helga said.   
"It's not that bad," Arnold said as he ducked under a large palm frond blocking his path. "Just think about a nice, soothing, cold shower and it will take your mind off the heat."  
"You take a lot of cold showers?" Helga said sharply and raised an eyebrow.  
"You know what I meant," he said. "Besides, it's none of your business how many cold showers I take."  
"Oh it's not, eh football head? I bet you wish it was Lila's business."  
"Okay, let's change the subject," he said quickly.   
"Why?" Helga asked. "Putting the heat on you makes me feel a lot cooler," she smiled. "I think we should talk about it."  
"Well I don't."  
"So Arnold, what's the farthest you've ever gone with a girl?"  
"I'm not answering that."  
"Okay, it will be a one-sided conversation then. I'm guessing you're still a virgin, well that's obvious, so you've probably gone to second base... but with who?"  
Arnold was silent as they trudged through the lush jungle.   
"Let's say... Phoebe."  
"Phoebe?" he broke his silence. "Phoebe??"  
"Yes. Why not Phoebe?"  
"Come on Helga, you know Phoebe wouldn't do stuff like that."  
"Do you do stuff like that?" Helga said, trying to pry the answers out of him.  
"Why do you even want to know??"  
"I just... I don't know, I'm making conversation," she shrugged.   
"Okay then, let's talk about you. How is your sex life Helga? Do you have that special guy in your life yet? When was the last time you went out on a date?" he said bluntly.   
"No, I remember asking you first," she said.   
"All right!" he sighed. "Yes I am a virgin, surprise surprise!"  
"What's the farthest you've ever gone?"  
"I don't want to say," he said, looking away.   
"What's the big deal," she said. "We're all friends here."  
"You call us friends?" Arnold said, his gaze turning to her.   
"Well," Helga shrugged. "I guess we're friends. Sure I hate you, but we've been through a lot. And I guess you've helped me out a few times."  
"Nice to know," he smiled. "You're welcome."  
"Hey, I wasn't thanking you for anything football head," she said sourly. "You know, forget everything I just said... except the part where I hate you." Suddenly, they both became very quiet.  
They passed by more quarantine signs, and finally came up the edge of the village. "This is it," Arnold said, checking his maps. The village sat in the middle of a clearing in the jungle next to a wide river that led to a large waterfall upstream. Grass huts were spread everywhere and a few of the villagers were walking around with big, pointy spears in their hands.   
"Is their an admission fee, or do we just walk on in?" Helga said as she looked around.   
"I don't see a ticket booth, so I guess we just walk in and pray to god that these are friendly village people."  
"And not the gay ones that sing," Helga added. "I don't know Arnold, I don't like the look of those spears."  
"Come on, it'll be fine," he said, grabbing her wrist and leading her into the village. They passed by some of the grass huts and received some strange looks from the people inside. Arnold noticed that in every house, people were laying on the floor. "See, they don't mind. I'm sure they're used to tourists."  
Abruptly, some of the men carrying the spears started yelling when they spotted them. Then, others joined in yelling and soon Arnold and Helga were surrounded by the big, pointy, sharp, dangerous spears.   
"Come on, it'll be fine," she said, mocking Arnold.   
"Why is it that all these Amazon people always seem to be so mad and unhappy whenever you hear or read about them?" Arnold asked.   
"I think your huge football head has angered them," she replied.  
A large man spat out a weird language at them and shoved his spear under Arnold's throat. "Se cica nobra!!!!"  
"What the fuck is he saying??" Arnold whispered frantically to Helga.   
"Something about not wearing a bra??" she said.   
"Okay, your life is clearly not being threatened here, so could you help me out just this once?"   
"What am I supposed to do??"  
"Se cica NOBRA!!" the man shouted again.  
"What is going on out here?" a man said, coming out of one of the huts. He had a baby on his hip and dark circles under his eyes. "Yal tora de lam nobra??" he asked the man threatening Arnold. He answered and lowered his spear. Arnold sighed with relief and wiped the sweat from his brow.   
"Are you Arnold?" the man asked.   
"Yes... how did you know?"  
"I'm Eduardo," he replied. "Phillip and Joan told me about you."  
"Are my parents still here??" Arnold asked impatiently.   
"No, they left a few years ago. They... never made it back?"  
Arnold's shoulders dropped and he looked at the ground. Helga noticed. "What do you mean they left? Do you know where they are?"  
"They left a while ago... about five years. Phillip told me that they were going home for a short visit and to pick up more resources to help us in our search. When they never came back, I just assumed they had given up."   
"Five years ago? Then I was right about the plane..." Helga said. "Well, did they ever send you a message or anything?"  
"No they didn't. But come inside, I think I might have something for you."  
Eduardo led them into the grass hut that he had come out of. Inside, it looked like a messy doctor's office. Papers were thrown all over the room, cotton balls and medical tools were in various places.   
"Here," Eduardo said, digging underneath a stack of papers and pulling out a small leather-bound book. "This was your mother's."  
Arnold handled it delicately and opened up to the first page. Helga looked over his shoulder to see it.   
November 23, 1995: We've returned to 'Our Village', as Phillip calls it, only to come back to devastation. We assumed that it would take about two weeks to return home to Arnold, but I can clearly see that it's going to take longer. Looking for a cure will be the most difficult thing I've had to face because you can't cure a disease you don't know anything about.   
  
Arnold flipped ahead in the book, figuring that he'd read the rest later.   
  
January 15, 1996: We are getting no where with this disease. Phillip is sick, and I'm worried that he might have caught it. Hopefully it's just a cold.   
  
"Excuse the mess," he said. "I've been a little busy as you can see. It seems as if this disease gets stronger by the day. I have been to busy with all the villages in this area of the mountain to even get three hours of sleep. That's why I haven't been able to contact your parents."  
"You mean there are other villages that are sick?" Helga asked as Arnold read on.   
"Yes, but this place has the worst cases. I lose about two people to it everyday."  
"Well we've got a big surprise for you," she said, "it's not a disease."  
"What?" he asked, stopping what he was doing.   
"Look at this," Helga said and pulled the file that Luciano had given them from her backpack. He thumbed through them and mumbled to himself.   
  
April 28, 1996: Eduardo has joined our search for a cure. We have decided to leave Our Village and go back home to see our son. Arnold, if you only knew how much I miss you. I've sent you so many letters, but you never reply. But I'll see you soon and that's all that matters.   
  
"Letters?" Arnold said quietly to himself. "I never got any letters..." He turned to the last page and read on.   
  
May 13, 1996: I think we have found something... As I was packing up some of our things, Phillip came in and asked if I wanted to take a walk around the village. We ended up at the top of waterfall and we found something very odd. I don't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with all the villages' sickness. All the trees have strange colored markings on them and on the ground underneath. We've called the local government and asked if they would take a look at it. Someone is coming out here after we leave, so hopefully they won't need us anymore and we can stay home... with our Arnold. If my assumptions are correct, then maybe the markings are-  
  
Arnold turned the page, but it was the last one. "Hey, what happened to this last page?" he asked.  
"This... this can't be right!" Eduardo said, still reading the papers.   
"Trust me," Helga said. "It's the real deal. We have an inside source."  
"What happened to the last page??" Arnold asked again, this time a little stronger. Eduardo and Helga looked at him. "There's a page missing, where is it??"  
"I don't know," Eduardo said. "I never read Joan's journal out of respect for her."  
"Well read it now," Arnold said, giving it to him and taking the files on the village. He turned to Helga and said, "They found something at the top of the waterfall. Come on, we've got to go look."   
"What?" was all Helga could get out of her mouth before Arnold grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hut.   
"Strange markings?" Eduardo said aloud. Then he realized he was the only one in the room.  
  
"Arnold, what are you doing??" Helga shouted over the roar of the waterfall. They were headed on the path next to the huge water fall that led to the high cliffs in which the river spilled off.   
"Come on Helga," he said. "You've just got to trust me."  
Finally, out of breath from running and climbing, they reached the top. It was a green, lush area that was surrounded by trees. As his mother's journal had stated, there were the trees with the different colors spray painted on them.   
"Why does this look familiar?" Helga said.   
"What do you mean?" Arnold asked.   
"I've seen this before somewhere... I know I've seen this..." she thought aloud. "The maps! The weird documents!" Helga exclaimed. "I saw it in the bar! The papers that Luciano gave us, let me see them."  
Arnold watched as she pulled out a specific paper and held it in front of her. The markings matched up. "But what are they for? The colors go from a bright red to a yellow and then to a blue."  
Helga flipped through the paper, looking for anything with those colors. "Look!" she said and showed him a chart with the exact colors. "The colors... are for decoding chemicals..."  
"Chemicals?" Arnold asked. "Then that means..."  
"The water has been contaminated! This is why everyone is getting sick! See this map? It shows that this river is the villages main water source. It's effecting everybody."  
"We did it Helga," he smiled and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. She smiled back warmly, but then remembered herself.   
"Well we can't stand here all day lost in the moment," she said. "We've got a village to save."  
  
They returned to the grass hut that they had ran out of. "Eduardo!" Arnold shouted. "We know why everyone is getting sick. You've got to tell everybody to stop drinking the water."  
There was no reply.   
Arnold and Helga stuck their heads in the doorway, but no one was there. "You sure we've got the right hut?" she asked. "They all look alike..."  
"Oh it's the right hut," someone said behind them. "But you're at the right hut at the wrong time." There was the sound of a gun click behind Arnold's head.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**About the dates, I drove myself crazy trying to figure it out and do the math... but I gave up. If Arnold hadn't stayed nine years old for six years then maybe it would be easier. Oh well. 


End file.
